


It's Midnight Barbara, And You Know What That Means

by MattedZamo



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Character mention, Drinking, Katya is somewhere in her late 20's, Masturbation, Pining, Smut, Trixie is 18 and lives next door, have fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 20:59:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattedZamo/pseuds/MattedZamo
Summary: Katya gets horny when she drinks, and it doesn't help that she can't stop thinking about her beach blonde neighbor right next door.





	It's Midnight Barbara, And You Know What That Means

Katya had been drinking. At home, of course, since that one incident years ago, she had decided to cut back on her drinking and do it at home. It was boring, but it was safe, and she liked safe. 

Tonight, she was certainty past the point of buzzed, but she wasn't plastered either. She felt good, warm, sexy and incredibly horny. Another reason she had restricted herself to drinking in the safe confines of her apartment, she got so horny and lost all sense of morality. And tonight was no exception. Well she still had some morality in her, it wasn't all gone, but she really wanted to touch herself. She needed to touch herself. 

She got up, the feeling of her cool silk robe beautifully caressing her overheated skin making her blush. She closed the white wine and set the now empty bottle on the floor next to her trash bin. She'd take the bottle and the trash downstairs in the morning, putting each in their respectable compartments. Instead of just flopping down on the couch and shoving two of her long thing fingers deep inside herself tonight, Katya decided she wanted to draw things out. Tease herself, and imagine someone else was touching her. Yeah, that's what she's going to do. 

She tidied up the living room, letting her own anticipation sit heavy in the air. Sexual tension swirled around her, and Katya was here for it. She couldn't wait. She folded the blanket and fluffed the pillows. She wiped down the coffee table and put her dirty wine glass in the sink-she'll do the dishes in the morning. She went to the room to pull back the covers and almost went to grab her vibrator but she didn't want her moment to end. She was dedicated to drawing things out and using her vibrator would only end things way to quickly for her taste. She went to bathroom where she brushed her teeth, washed her face and her hands. She was close to her special treat to herself and she felt her panties getting drenched.

Her robe was loosely tied around her petite body and even though she wanted it off  _now_ she took her time, standing in front of the mirror watching as her hands slowly traveled down from her breasts to the little bow keeping her robe on her body. She slowly untied it, tugging one black string and then the other. She loved how hot her skin was growing, how much she really wanted this. Her phone pinged somewhere in the room, but Katya felt as if she were in a trance. She wanted to treat her body right and nothing was stopping her. 

She turned her back to her full length mirror, dropping her rope to the floor and crawled into bed as if someone was there waiting for her. She stayed on her knees, looking at the pillows while she languidly unclasp her lacy black bra. She dropped it next to her, and palmed her heavy breasts. Her pink nipples were hard already, but she knew she could make them harder. Sitting back so her ass touched her feet, she pinched and rubbed her nipples, happily imagining a sex partner was under her appreciating the show she was giving. She let her eyes softly flutter close and little whines and sighs fell from her mouth. Her heart rate was picking up and her clit was pulsing at the same rate. Her whines were getting higher in pitch and her nipples were hard and sensitive, every pinch, every pull, every rub, sending waves down to her lower core. Katya was ready to be filled, and she deserved it. 

She positioned her body so she was on her back, against her pillows. Guessing by sensitive her nipples were, she figured that if she kept at it, she could come just from that. But she wanted more, so she was going to give herself more. Her panties were still on, a little black g-string and she pulled them up and off her nice long legs. They were toned, shave and moisturized and Katya ran her hands against her skin, scratching lightly. She brushed against the hair that was growing back on her mons pubis, keeping up with teasing herself. She was driving herself insane and in the perfect mindset for a face to match the person she was imagining was touching her. She brushed her fingertips against the outer lips of her wanting pussy, and the sensation nearly pushed her over the edge. A moan was ripped from her throat and out her mouth, and her back arched. A beautifully tan face with chocolate eyes and fluffy wavy blonde hair cascaded softly around the woman's face.  _Trixie._  

Fuck, Trixie, her barely legal neighbor that's right next door. She was gorgeous, a gorgeously curvaceous pale beauty with huge tits, wide hips, and an ass Katya would kill to stuff her face in. Katya was hoping her mind wouldn't lead to her, but she didn't  _not_ mind it at the same time. She'd just go with it. 

The sensation of her fingers playing with her outer lips was stealing Katya's breath and she needed release. Even though she knew the feeling of anything against her clit would be incredibly overwhelming, she forced her fingers to firmly put pressure on her swollen clit, doing so with a shout. She moaned as her fingers worked her clit. She hated how she sounded like a pornstar but the feelings she felt was what motivated her to keep going. Fuck she needed this. One hand working her clit, soft and slow like she wanted, her other hand went back to her breast, pinching her nipple. Her back was raised off the bed and her head was thrashing around, her hair was going to be messed up and tangled, but she didn't care. She knew her back was going to be sore because there wasn't a pillow supporting it but that was something she could worry about later. Her release was priority number 1. 

She knew she was moaning and gasping, sighing and groaning, but she couldnt hear it. Her senses were overwhelmed with the pleasure she was getting, she felt it flowing through her bosy, travelling with the blood in her veins. God how long was she going to last? Before she exploded, she paused and let a finger circle her entrance sighing lowly. She picture Trixie over her, with a pleased look on her face seeing as how Katya was rubbing and tugging her nipple. She imagined it was Trixie's finger pushing inside her. In and out went the finger, another one joining in. Katya felt her head go back, her eyes rolling in that direction. Her breath caught in her throat as fingers mercilessly attacked her g-spot and pinched her already sensitive nipple. Was that two fingers? Was that three? Katya wasn't sure, but she loved it.

She felt a tightness inside herself and pressure on her clit. She felt herself ready to squirt, a feat done once every other while. She imagined Trixie above her, sensing her about to come and being told by the bigger blonde to  _fucking wait, Katya_. Katya keened at that thought pushing a  _please Trixie_ in a hoarse whisper. She was so close, she had to cum.  _Pleasepleasepleaseplease_ she begged and imagined with a harsh twist of her nipple and one final push of those fingers that Trixie whispered in her ear  _cum princess._

She came, squirting all over herself, a high scream followed by a groan. She relaxed her back, swinging an arm over her eyes, willing the image of her young crush to go away. 

Katya came down from her high, perpetually exhausted, but content. She knew she wouldn't be that hungover in the morning since the sweated a nice amount of the alcohol out of her system. Even though she didn't want to, she pushed herself out of bed and went to the bathroom to pee like she learned in health class all those years ago. She got a clean wash cloth, washed her hands again and washed her sensitive lady parts. She put on clean cotton panties so her nether regions can breathe overnight and went to bed. She connected her phone to the charger noticing some messages she'd answer in the morning. There was a lot to do when she woke up again, but it was Sunday now, so there was no rush to do anything. With her body coming down from her buzz and the memory of who she was picturing during her special treat, Katya let sleep wash over her.

 

Katya woke up a little later than she usually did and when she scooted to the other side of her bed to get out and start her chores, she noted her vagina was still sore. It wasn't painful, but it did send a memory of the night before straight to her membrane. Once at the edge of her bed, she checked the messages that she hadn't answered. 

**Barbie Doll:**

**[11:50 pm] are you up?**

 

**Barbie Doll:**

**[11:50 pm] my mom locked the liquor cabinet again and i kind of want to share some wine with you again**

 

**Barbie Doll:**

**[11:50 pm] bf dumped me :'(**

 

**Barbie Doll:**

**[12:01 am] ik ur up Kat, i heard ur water running, y arent u answering????**

 

**Barbie Doll:**

**[12:07 am] omg is that moaning?**

 

**Barbie Doll:**

**[12:07 am] oh my fuck that is moaning!!!!**

 

**Barbie Doll:**

**[12:10 am] fuck Katya, you sound so fucking hot,**

 

**Barbie Doll:**

**[12:12 am] fuck hearing you turned me all the way on**

 

**Barbie Doll:**

**[12:22 am] had an orgasm myself and it felt amazing, thanks**

 

**Barbie Doll:**

**[12:23 am] btw, I heard you scream my name. Invite me over next time, and ull get the real thing ;) gn Kat**

 

Katya, although red with embarassment at how loud she was last night, felt invigorated with a new plan for that night. She did all her chores and took a nap. When she woke up, it was 10 pm and took the time to wash her body, moisturize, and put on a sexy pastel pink lingerie set she bought with Trixie in mind. At mindinght, after not respondiging all day texted a message to her neighbor.

**Russian Slut:**

**[12:01 am] it's midnight Barbara, and you know what that means**

Katya hoped that Trixie would understand her invitation and kept her phone in her hands as she waited by her front door. 

**Barbie Doll:**

**[12:02 am] youre literally the weirdest person ik.**

Katya laughed at the response but was cut short when she heard a knock at her door. She walked slowly to the coffee table and went back to the front door to greet her lover for the night. Her breath caught in her once again when she opened her door and there stood her beautiful young neighbor, in black lace. Black lace panties and bra, a garter belt holding up lacy tights and black stilettos finishing her ensemble. Oh fuck.

"Are we in a staring contest, or are you gonna give me what I want?"

**Author's Note:**

> Pick my brain on my Tumblr! http://ladynelsy.tumblr.com/


End file.
